


For Better or Worse

by charmandhex



Series: Taakitz Week: The Taakitz Awakens [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And Everything Goes Wrong, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Luckily Taako has a lot of wonderful people to help, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated T for extensive cursing, Taako plans a surprise party for Kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandhex/pseuds/charmandhex
Summary: Kravitz hasn't had a birthday party in years, and Taako intends to rectify that. Everything goes wrong. It goes perfectly anyway, natch.Days 6 and 7 of 2Taakitz2Week: Free Day and Past, present, future; Sail away with me; "I've got a confession to make"





	1. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako has the world's best plan. Everything goes sideways. And Kravitz has no idea.

            Taako doesn’t know when Kravitz’s birthday is. Though, to be entirely fair, neither does Kravitz. With all his years serving under the Raven Queen, from vanquishing necromancers and arcane cults to being flustered by a cute elf threatening to tentacle his dick, seeing never-ending clockwork cities and the end of the world alike, it’s reasonable that he would forget some of the unimportant details of his more than mortal existence.

            Though it’s remarkably unhelpful to his boyfriend that Kravitz’s birthday was dumped into that pile of unneeded information along with the rest.

            “Fine, fine.” Taako drums his fingers on the kitchen counter, manicured fingernails clicking with each tap, looking at Kravitz. Who apparently doesn’t see any problem with what he just said. “So listen. Kinda, kinda morbid, but, uh, what about a death day then? As a kind of second life thing? I mean, we wouldn’t have met if you didn’t become a Reaper, so what about that?”

            Just as before, Kravitz shrugs. “Like I said, individual dates just sort of… blur together, especially when you’re alone most of the time. Well, not _alone_ , because my Queen is always with me, but, uh, as far as beings who are mortal or were mortal go, alone most of the time. The passage of time loses meaning when, for the most part, everything else remains the same.”

            Taako points a finger at Kravitz, indignant. “Okay, listen. I get it, but that’s still not a good excuse. Elves have some pre-tty long life spans, and I still know everyone else’s birthday. Shit’s important because it’s an excuse to celebrate everyone you love. And you can bet you’re on that list, babe.”

            “You asked Angus if he was born in fall a few days ago.”

            “Yeah, but I _know_ when his birthday is. Listen, logic still applies.”

            “No, I understand, but like you said, you celebrate other people-”

            “-And get free shit when it’s your birthday-”

            “-But you don’t celebrate yourself when you’re alone. Or, sort of alone.”

            Taako considers, remembering ten years where he didn’t -or couldn’t, really- remember his own birthday or any kind of celebration for it and couldn’t be bothered to care. So he’ll admit that Kravitz has a point there. He hums for a moment before coming to a decision. “Okay, well, makes sense. Shitty sense, but sense.”

            “Sorry, babe. Can I ask why you asked though?”

            “Oh, no reason.”

            “Are you sure? Is something wrong?”

            “Nah, just thinking about… Ango’s birthday again?”

            “…All right then.”

            Taako’s made a decision all right.

            Taako’s made a decision to throw Kravitz a truly unforgettable best birthday party ever.

 

* * *

 

            The first thing Taako needs is a date on which to celebrate Kravitz’s birthday. Which is a harder question than it might initially seem.

            First, it has to fit Kravitz. Like, listen, Taako knows that people are born every damn day of the year, but if you’re going to pick a day specifically to celebrate your boyfriend, it better be a good one.

            Second, it can’t conflict with any other days important in their oversized family. That means anything in immediate proximity to anyone else’s birthday (or other important things like Candlenights or Magnus and Julia’s anniversary) is _out_. Nope, has to be a day that’s all about Kravitz.

            Third, the sooner the better. Kravitz has gone literally hundreds of years without a birthday? That shit’s gotta change fast.

 

* * *

 

            Taako quickly forms a list (with input from a few others) of everything that is needed to throw Kravitz the best birthday in his entire life and un-death:

Cake (Natch, this had been the first thing on Taako’s list)

Presents (the other immediately obvious one)

Food (Taako and Lup could handle this one in their sleep)

Decorations (banners, balloons, and a confetti cannon to start)

A location (surprisingly added by Merle after the question, “So does this mean Chesney’s is having its first event?” and a swift rebuttal)

Music (For Barry had been talking about how Kravitz often ends up absentmindedly humming while sorting through paperwork)

Fireworks (Lup’s idea)

More fireworks (Magnus’s idea)

            At the last minute Taako adds one more thing: guests. Because everybody in this whole fuckin’ family needs to celebrate Kravitz.

            And Taako has a plan. Considering how well things go when Taako doesn’t even bother to plan, this is going to go perfectly.

 

* * *

 

            Everything is, in fact, going perfectly. Like Taako would do anything less for Kravitz.

            Kravitz doesn’t suspect a thing. He and Angus are out for a nice day in Neverwinter, off looking at books and talking music and all their nerd interests, since Angus can’t be helpful during party setup. Yep, definitely that and not because the pair get along so well.

            Venue and music had been checked off the list at the same time, as Taako had bribed and badgered his way into having the party at Neverwinter’s premier concert hall with Neverwinter’s premier orchestra playing. The place is supposed to have the best acoustics in Faerun, and as the orchestra warms up, the music resonates through the enormous open space and into the listeners themselves. So Taako might be inclined to agree on that point.

            The cake, expertly prepared, frosted, and decorated in secret, has already been carefully set onto a table at the side, with charms to keep it cool, cake steady and frosting unmelted.

            Decorations are up as well, with most of the magic users being the ones to affix them high, high into the space. Though Magnus had _attempted_ to help by climbing a column to hang a banner. Said banner is crooked now. At least Davenport handily kept Merle from bedecking the place with vines.

            Lup’s taken some time out of the kitchen to bring in the fireworks to be launched off the roof at the end of the night along with Barry. There’s a yelp from Magnus, trying to climb another column, and they stop, carefully putting the fireworks down on a side table. It’s not like anyone has the time to run up to the roof anyway, not with the start of the party so close. Taako makes a mental note to take care of that himself later anyway.

            Ren pops out of the temporary portal they’d set up between Taako and Lup’s kitchen and the concert hall, covered platter in hands. She nudges Taako as she walks by to go set it on the table.

            Yep, things are going absolutely perfectly. And he’s just gotten off a call with Angus to tell him to start heading over with Kravitz. Taako glances up at the ceiling and the chandeliers hanging from it, and with a wave of the Umbra Staff 2.0 (now with less sister!), the crystals shift to tourmaline pink and sapphire blue. Yep. Perfect.

 

            “All right, sir. All right. Got it. Yes, _I know where it is_. I- gotta go, sir!” Angus hangs up quickly as soon as he sees Kravitz approach, bag in hand. Kravitz raises his eyebrows at the look on Angus’s face. “Hello, sir! The, uh, the checkout line went fast, huh?”

            “Is something wrong, Angus?” Kravitz asks, concerned.

            “No, sir, I can say without a doubt, that absolutely everything is going great!” Angus smiles widely.

            Kravitz smiles back. “So, where to next?”

 

* * *

 

            So naturally that’s when it all goes to shit.

            It’s hard to say exactly what happens, whether it’s the vibrations from the music or the latent magic everywhere or a defective order out of the Fantasy Costco, but something starts sizzling. And then it starts sizzling louder. Everyone pauses what they’re doing, even the music fading away as the sizzling reverberates through the whole enormous room.

            The fireworks scream out of their box like everyone in the room cast Magic Missile, and chaos ensues.

            Several fireworks trailing green and orange fly straight into the orchestra, sending the musicians running and instruments crashing. There’s a musical explosion of wires snapping as the piano is hit.

            Neon blue strikes the legs of the food table, sending half of the dishes sliding off while indigo collides with several expensive wines.

            Bright yellow and purple ones rocket upward, the heat popping balloons as the fireworks tear through seemingly every decoration there. There’s even a crashing crinkle tinkle not unlike their first Candlenights together, and pink and blue crystals tumble to the ground far below.

            And a red one blows a hole straight through Taako’s perfect cake four tier layer cake.

            And in the middle of it all stands Taako, splattered with frosting and staring in shock as everything he’s built for today is brought down in moments. Magnus’s crooked and now singed banner floats down and drapes over him.

            Well.

            _FUCK._

 

* * *

 

            Angus ducks away to take another call. Kravitz can still hear Angus’s side of the hushed conversation.

            “Oh. _OH._ Uh, thanks, Uncle Barry. Yes, yes, I can- I’ll figure it out. Thanks, sir. Is he okay?” A pause, and Barry says something that Kravitz can’t hear this far away. “O-okay. Please keep me updated, Uncle Barry sir.”

            Kravitz wonders just what Barry Bluejeans had to talk to Angus about.

 

* * *

 

            Taako takes a deep breath in and lets it out. Then a second.

            “Taako?” Lup approaches slowly, hands up, like she rather expects that he might explode as well. Everyone else is standing back, out of impact of the blast radius. Barry seems to be making a call over his Stone of Farspeech.

            “It blew up.”

            “Y-yeah, babe, and look, we can-”

            “There’s a hole in the cake.”

            “Yes, and that’s pretty bad, but Taako, babe, we can fix-”

            “There’s a fuckin’ _hole_ in the cake I made for my boyfriend for his first birthday party in a millennium!” Taako hears rather than knows that he goes shrill, and Lup’s face is tight with conern.

            “Babe. Taako. Koko. Breathe. We can fix this.”

            “ _How?_ ” Taako throws a hand to gesture at the near carnage of the room around them. “ _We have no time._ ”

            “Barry’s already getting Angus to stall. We’ve got time.” Over Lup’s shoulder Taako can see Magnus arguing vehemently with the snooty manager of the hall, who’d been firmly against letting them host the birthday party here, heroes of the universe or no. Taako would guess they aren’t getting that deposit back. “Taako? Come back, okay? We’re going to figure this out. And no matter what, Kravitz is going to love it. He loves you.”

            Taako blinks, eyes refocusing on his sister’s worried face. When had he stopped with those deep breaths? Or breaths at all for that matter? He hasn’t had this much trouble breathing since Wonderland dropped a refrigerator on him. A hysterical laugh breaks out of him at that thought, and Lup’s face only grows more worried. The next breath is easier though.

            “Thanks, Lulu.” His voice is rough, but it still gets her to smile the smallest bit.

            After several minutes and some more quiet talking between the twins, Magnus approaches, frustration clear on his face. After a silent glance to Lup to ask permission and a raised eyebrow in return granting it, Magnus clears his throat.

            “So, uh, we’re sort of… being kicked out. I couldn’t convince that snobby fuck to not be a fuck and just let us fix it.”

            Lup seems to have expected that. She sighs before clapping her hands together. “Right. So, first things first, need a new place.”

            “Look, I know you said no to Chesney’s the first time…” Merle pops up behind Taako and joins the group. “But, I mean, it’s not like it’s open right now what with everyone being here.” Merle is saying a lot more than just what the words would imply, and Taako hears all of it.

            “You know. Thanks, old man. But, uh, what’s the deposit?”

            “It’s nothing. You and your boyfriend get to babysit the next time Dav and I go out.”

            “Oof, that’s a stiff price.” They both laugh. It’s a deal.

            “Right. So, cleaning up?” Lup snaps her fingers, and Prestidigitation removes the frosting speckles and firework cinders. “That’s off the list, at least for us.”

            Taako thinks, wincing at the memory. “Lup. The food. _The cake_. Listen, not even we can undo that, not fast enough.” Taako points at the ruins of the table, the holey cake.

            “Well. Not alone we can’t.”

            “Right, who and what am I picking up?” Barry asks, rejoining them as well. Lup grins and kisses her husband on the cheek.

            “We’ve got some ideas.” The twins say in unison, and Taako grins at his sister. He knows she’s on the same page.

            “And, uh, all this?” Magnus looks pointedly around them.

            Lup brushes it off. “Oh, I know someone who can help.” Taako raises an eyebrow at his sister. She raises one right back.

            “Right. I guess, uh, time to get started?” The knots in Taako’s stomach loosen at everyone’s affirmative answers to his question.

 

* * *

 

            Angus is on his third call that he doesn’t want Kravitz listening in on. He’s _really_ going to have to talk to Taako about this. Angus is most assuredly entitled to his privacy, but he’s being much more secretive than usual, which is concerning. Though whatever this call is, it seems far more positive than the last, as Angus visibly shifts from anxious to excited, flapping his hands at whatever is being said.

            It continues, too, with Angus beaming as he practically skips over to Kravitz. “Oh, sir! That was Merle! He, uh, they found something that they think might be some kind of… necromantic… evidence… of necromancers in the area. He said we should meet him at Chesney’s.”

            “Are you sure? In that case, I should drop you at home, and-” Kravitz is already summoning his scythe, while Angus frantically shakes his head, waving his hands in refusal.

            “No, no! I’m, I’m fine, sir. Plus, no guarantees that there will be necromancers right there.”

            “But if there are it will be dangerous for you.” Kravitz points out.

            “But then it will take more time for you to drop me at home! Plus, sir, and I, uh, hate to say it like this, but do you really think that Merle will be the best at identifying necromantic symbols?”

            “He did live with Barry and Lup for a century.” Kravitz points out.

            “Okay, then what if you need a detective?”

            Angus is too eager to go with him. Probably he just wants to investigate the necromancers as well. It wouldn’t be the first time, and, knowing Angus, if this turns into something, he’ll figure out a way to get there somehow. Better to take him with from the start, so Kravitz can keep an eye on him.

            He’ll have to talk to Taako about that, too. Where is his boyfriend anyway? He hasn’t heard from him all day.

 

* * *

 

            Thus far, today has been a complete disaster and far more stress than Taako thinks it frankly ought to have been. But surprisingly, astonishingly, impossibly, everything is in place. They did it. Taako did it.

            And Taako knows with unshaking certainty that it was all worth it the moment Kravitz walks in and his face lights up with realization, surprise, and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So after a very tired and empty brain yeeted me straight into bed early last night, I finally realized that the story I wanted to tell with Day 6 was also suited to Day 7, so each of the two chapters corresponds to each of the days (you'll see what I mean with 7; that'll go up in a bit once I'm done editing it). Regardless, sorry for the delay, and I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a message after the beep at [charmandhex](https://charmandhex.tumblr.com).


	2. Use 'Em or Transmute 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako has another surprise up his sleeve. But Kravitz might have one, too.

            “Babe? What is all this?” Kravitz sounds bewildered but happy.

            “You, uh, you didn’t remember your actual birthday. So I… picked one. So, happy birthday, Kravitz.” Taako greets his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

            “I… don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

            “Well, even though I am, uh, the plane’s foremost transmutation expert, and it pains me to admit this, I, uh, had a lot of help. A lot of people love you, Krav.”

            “Happy birthday, sir!” Angus pipes up, and Kravitz looks down, surprised. “Oh, and, for the record, no necromantic practices here.”

            Taako snorts. “He really didn’t suspect a thing. Nice one, Agnes.” He compliments, high fiving his apprentice.

            They start making the rounds of greeting everyone and taking in everything.

            Lup and Barry are first, of course. “Maybe your present should be to drop necromancy and just stick to reaping for a while, babe,” Lup says with a laugh, nudging a red and grinning Barry. More likely is Barry making more of an effort to _hide_ said habits, at least for a little while. Taako thinks Kravitz will appreciate that regardless.

            Kravitz thanks Merle for hosting, and the dwarf puffs up proudly in response. Magnus attempts to remind Merle that Kravitz is _actually_ the one responsible for Merle losing his arm, but Merle very loudly cuts him off: “You cut my damn arm off, not him. I happen to like him. He’s a good guy!” And then Merle has to waddle off after Mookie, who appears to be on a mission to lick everyone here, Taako is mildly disgusted to note, shaking saliva off his arm.

Magnus hands Kravitz a coupon for a backrub and tells him about this small kitten he just found, and gee, he can’t really keep a kitten around all his dogs, can he? “I’ll have to pass the little cutie off to someone else, _wink_.” Magnus says as he winks, elbowing Kravitz.

            And as they go on, Taako takes little moments to marvel to himself at how well things have turned out and how many people jumped in to help save the day. The decorations, flowers and minor magical illusions thrown together by Davenport, Hurley, and Sloane, have been carefully placed into every nook and cranny reachable, a range that is greatly extended between Davenport and Carey’s rogue capabilities. Magnus, Killian, and Avi had quickly thrown up the tall torches Merle hadn’t yet seen fit to install to light up the deck outside. And between Mavis, June, and Roswell, they’re getting Mookie under some semblance of control (at least he’s not breaking anything).

            And while Taako and Lup are beyond used to just working by themselves in the kitchen, it has been more than helpful to have an additional three pairs of hands. Ren is probably the only one besides Lup that Taako trusts to run his kitchen (and his school, natch), and she quickly got everything back on track while Taako and Lup were trying to unfuck everything else. Paloma’s scone magic has done actual wonders; the cake looks almost as good as it had when Taako had finished (if only because Taako won’t admit that it might even look better). And Joaquin had jumped at the chance for a field trip to their plane and to make tacos with Taako in person.

            Taako had reached out, for Kravitz and for himself, and those who loved them had reached back. So, Taako thinks as he looks at the scene around him, alone for the moment but in truth never really, things are all in all a lot better than they had seemed just a few short hours ago.

            “Ah, Taako?” The familiar voice isn’t dripping with its usual gravitas, but then it usually isn’t when Lucretia is talking to Taako these days. He turns around slowly. Lucretia looks somewhere in between her days at the BoB and her first days at the IPRE, shielded behind a cracked mask that he’s long since learned how to look around to see uncertainty underneath. She’s wearing blue, of course; he hasn’t seen her in anything else in years, but it’s more relaxed than her ornate Director robes. “I… I wanted to tell you, I, um, I spoke to the manager of the concert hall-”

            “Spoke to or Madame Director-ed him?”

            Surprisingly, she cracks a smile at the question. “I suppose saying that I Madame Director-ed him would be a fair statement. I also repaired the, um, fallout, so that’s all taken care of. You’ll get your deposit back-”

            “I am _offended_ that you think I would care about money.” He knows she knows the truth. And that he’s interrupting her just to interrupt her.      

            “And, not to overreach, but, since I didn’t know to get Kravitz a gift, both of you are welcome to any performance you like.”

            Taako could remind her that he’s pretty sure that, as saviors of the planar system, they could just waltz in anyway. He settles for a small nod instead.

            “It was g- I’ll be going then.”

            Taako shrugs. “Eh. I mean, it’s Chesney’s first event. And listen, Merle probably wouldn’t forgive you if you left. Could stick around.”

            It’s Lucretia’s turn to give a small nod of understanding. They both glance to where Kravitz is at the piano with Barry and Lup, the latter of whom waves to them, a smile on her face. And then they part, Lucretia going to speak with Magnus and Taako heading over to his boyfriend. Now’s not the time to dwell on the past, not when Taako has his eyes to the future.

            Kravitz looks happy. Perhaps a bit overwhelmed, but happy nonetheless. Taako is content to just watch Kravitz play, talking to him and any of their other friends or family who approach. After a while though, he has a question. Or two.

            “You want to get some air?” Taako asks, and Kravitz tilts his head, surprised. But also perhaps a bit relieved, so Taako knows he’s making the right call. “Not like they’ll cut the cake without you, babe.”

            “You know what? Air sounds great right now.” So Taako grabs his boyfriend’s hand and they sneak out a side door.

            It’s fairly dark out now, the sun having set, but the dock they’ve stepped onto just outside Chesney’s is still well lit by torches, moon, and stars alike. Plus, you know, Darkvision.

            Still, Taako is glad for the light, which lets him clearly see the soft brown of Kravitz’s eyes and the flush in his cheeks from the party. Look, he’s not one to brag, except he entirely is, and his boyfriend is _hot_. The word boyfriend seems to burn in his mind, just as Kravitz’s warm hand seems to burn in his as they walk along the dock. There’s a small boat at the tied up at the end.

            “Care to sail away with me?” He asks casually and grinning, and Kravitz laughs before nodding. So Taako steps in and carefully helps Kravitz in as well. After all, he’s the resident flip wizard who invented surfing and tamed the Kraken, he should be good with boats.

            They both sit, looking at each other, and for a moment things are silent between them, just the lapping of water against the boat and the sounds of the party drifting out of Chesney’s.

            “I think I’ve already said it, but… thank you, Taako. This is… well, it’s better than anything I’ve had in a long time or could have imagined.” Kravitz smiles, and Taako’s flip wizard heart does a flip of its own.

            “I’m… I’m glad.” Taako clears his throat. “Uh, Krav? There’s something else. I’ve, uh, kind of got a confession to make.”

            “Oh? Is something wrong?”

            “Well, no. Not anymore. But, uh, first, this wasn’t… the plan.” He gestures around them. “Not the first one. Had a whole elaborate thing with a concert hall and fireworks... and that blew up. Kind of, kind of literally.”

            “Oh.”

            “So, uh, got a lot of help to pull this off, but, uh, I realize it might not be, uh, 100% _perfect_ like I wanted… just so you know.”

            “Babe. You did all this for me. How could it be anything but perfect?”

            “Sap.” But Taako reaches over to take Kravitz’s hand again.

            “You love me.”

            “I do. I very much do. I love you, Kravitz.”

            “And I love you, Taako.”

            Well… Taako would guess this is now or never now, huh? “I, uh, listen, Krav, I have- fuck, this is _not_ going how I planned, but, uh, story of the fuckin’ day…” He swallows. “I, uh… okay. Listen. I love you, Kravitz. I don’t always think I deserve you, but I’m fuckin’ trying, both to deserve you and to believe it. And I’ve got, uh, one more present for you, because, babe, you’re in the future I want, the future I want to earn every day. Krav… will you marry me?” And Taako pulls out the box that he’s had in his pocket all day. The bright pink tourmaline set in the ring gleams in the moonlight.

            Kravitz looks between him and the ring and back again several times. “Taako. I… One, one second. Please.” This is not quite the response Taako was hoping for. Honestly, he was hoping that, “Yes,” would be the first word out of Kravitz’s mouth, not… Kravitz is fumbling in his own pocket now, confusingly enough.

            But then Kravitz pulls out a box of similar proportions to the one Taako had taken out. And he opens it, and there is a ring set with a brilliant blue sapphire.

            “No. Fuckin’. _Way._ ” Taako closes his eyes for a moment and just breathes. Then he reopens them. The ring hasn’t disappeared, and neither has Kravitz

            “Taako. I love you. I think I’ve loved you quite possibly since you were trying to convince me not to kill you and made a bowl instead of a vase. I hadn’t thought about the future in eons, but I have since then, and I am now, and I want for you to be in that future, too. So, Taako, will you marry me, too?”

            And Taako doesn’t answer either, just jumps straight into kissing Kravitz. Both of them are smiling uncontrollably when they break apart.

            “Wait, wait. Listen. Just to clarify. Are you saying yes?” Taako asks.

            Kravitz laughs and gives his hand to Taako to slide on the ring. “Yes, yes, I am most certainly saying yes. Are you?”

            “Hell yeah, Krav.” Taako grins as Kravitz slides on Taako’s own engagement ring. It fits perfectly.

            And they kiss again before getting out of the boat. And hand in hand with his fiancé, Taako walks with Kravitz back into the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> And here it is, my last bit for Taakitz Week! Made it! WOO! (I am still very tired)
> 
> You've probably already seen the link, but hit me up at: [charmandhex](https://charmandhex.tumblr.com) because goodness knows I will be complaining about writing chapter 10 in short order and you too can witness that!


End file.
